A virtual machine is a software implementation of a machine (e.g., a computer) that is capable of executing programs. Multiple virtual machines may run on one host machine. Each virtual machine may have its own operating system (referred to as a guest operating system). The virtual machines may acquire networking capabilities via networking resources (e.g., network interface controllers (NICs)) of the host machine.